


A Little More

by smallamountsofmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallamountsofmonster/pseuds/smallamountsofmonster
Summary: “You’re not the best at secrets,” she said as gently as she could, and Kara gasped."I beg your pardon,” she said when she was done stuttering through a pointedly incredulous laugh.  “I am great at secrets.”Kara thinks she's a lot sneakier than she is.





	

Lena made very sure to always, from the beginning, follow Kara’s lead.  She knew what it felt like to have people attach themselves to her name, or her bank account, or her really incredible parking access around the city, and she knew how easy it was to lose sight of what friendship meant, and the difference between actually liking someone, and liking how that person looked at you when you exerted your influence.  So, from the beginning, she let Kara set the pace.  Kara Danvers, though, was probably the only person she had ever met that didn’t seem to want the perks that came with being her friend - and aside from the interview exclusives that she was so hesitant to ask for, Lena couldn’t think of a single favor Kara had called upon.  It was nice, but it wasn’t easy.  Lena spent most of their time together trying to convince herself that maybe Kara kept calling because she liked her as a person, rather than an opportunity.

“So, I need a favor,” Kara said one afternoon as they set up lunch on the coffee table in her office, and Lena had to remind herself to keep breathing.

“Okay?” Lena hoped that something resembling a smile was plastered on her face, but Kara wasn’t looking at her.

“I have a weekly game night with some friends, and since my sister started bringing her girlfriend, our numbers are off.”  Kara tore open a paper bag between them for easier access to the chips inside.  “You don’t mind tacos today, do you?  There’s this great little place I found last week in -- town.  In town.”  She didn’t wait for Lena to respond, focusing on the food in front of them and trying her best not to blush.  “Anyway, game night.”

There was a pause before Lena tilted her head and said, “Yes?”

“Yes?  Oh, good.  Great.  Okay.  This will be fun!”

“What?”

“The first thing you need to know is that Alex cheats.  Are you any good at charades?”

“Not particularly.”

“That’s okay, we’ll work up to it.  Poker?  You seem like you’d be good at poker.”

“I am good at poker.”

“Perfect,” Kara grinned.  “Tell no one of this conversation.”

“I’m not entirely sure I could if I wanted to.”

“That’s the spirit.  Maybe you should come over early - to get our story straight?  How’s seven?”

“Seven, when?”

“Seven tonight.”

Lena might be nursing a little bit of whiplash from this conversation, but she knew when to say yes to a cute girl.  She glanced over at the stack of approvals on her desk that needed to be reviewed before tomorrow morning, and briefly wondered when was the last time she even considered putting off work in favor of a social visit.

“Seven is wonderful,” she said, though, and then fought a grimace at her wording.  Kara didn’t seem to notice.  She just grinned so brightly that Lena found herself comparing her to sunlight, and then she grimaced again because _get it together, Luthor._  

\---

Lena had been to Kara’s apartment before.  She knew what to expect in terms of lighting and seating and, probably, food options.  But she always had to remind herself that social engagements were not necessarily business meetings.  Sometimes they were.  But this wasn’t. This was a casual invite to play board games and meet Kara’s friends, which definitely shouldn’t have had her so nervous that her foot tapped through the elevator ride, or that her lip was red from worrying at it.  Maybe she shouldn’t have worn this skirt.  She knocked before she convinced herself to run away, and the door was flung open almost immediately.

“You’re here!” Kara grinned at her, and handed her a full glass of wine before she was even through the door.  Bless her.  “So, listen, we’re actually one short tonight, so teams are out anyway.”

“Oh,” Lena said as she was ushered inside.  Kara was hanging her coat up, but she couldn’t remember actually taking it off.  “I don’t need to crash your party, if you’d rather even numbers.”

“No!” Kara’s hands were on her shoulders now, and Lena thought she might be more disoriented than originally assessed.  Kara seemed to be everywhere, all at once.  “No, please stay.  I was looking forward to hanging out with you.”

“Okay,” Lena nodded.  “Yes.”

“Everyone should be here soon, but I thought you might like a moment to situate.”

“Yes,” Lena smiled.  “That was very thoughtful.”

And then it was easy, Lena realized, to fall into Kara’s genuine domesticity.  She greeted each person with her full attention, but never drifted far from her side.  She introduced Lena to everyone individually, and not a single person recoiled at her name - she wondered if Kara had told them not to, or if they were maybe just nice, too.  She always figured nice people gravitated to other nice people.  

But then, she had met most of these people before.  Maybe the shock was just dulled.  

She lost at cards on purpose, and Kara was dismayed.  Alex brought her another glass of wine when Kara got distracted by pictures of Maggie’s goddaughter’s new puppy.

“Luthor,” she greeted, and it was friendly enough to surprise Lena.

“Thank you,” she said as she accepted the glass.  They sat next to each other and didn’t fill the silence, but adjusted in their own time.  When Kara swooped in to rescue her, she was surprised that she didn’t actually require it.  But she appreciated the thought, and she definitely appreciated how close Kara stayed the rest of the evening.

\---

She found herself at Kara’s apartment almost every night for the next week.  And the week after that.  On days she didn’t make it over, Kara brought dinner to her office in dozens of tiny take out boxes, because she insisted on options.  One night, Supergirl dropped a bag of cookies on her balcony with just a wave before zipping off in the opposite direction.

They spent mornings texting, and lunch breaks sharing jokes and articles they thought the other would enjoy.  Kara started throwing her legs over Lena’s lap when they lounged on her couch, and laying her head on her shoulder halfway through movies.  Lena found herself relaxing into it, and was only a little mortified when she forgot to hide the fact that laughing sometimes made her snort.  She learned that she couldn’t eat at Kara’s level, and Kara learned to pick up some healthy options for her along with whatever pile of food she had gotten for herself.  It was nice.  It was _something._

“Should we talk about it?” Kara asked one night as the credits rolled on the TV, and the apartment was dark and quiet, and the blanket draped over them made them both feel warm, and safe.

“If you’d like.”

“But would you like to?”  Lena paused.  “Because what you want is important too,” Kara pushed.  “You’re very careful with me, but I like you, and what you want is important.”

“Okay,” Lena nodded.  “Let’s talk about it.”

 ---

“You shouldn’t work so late.”

“Supergirl.”

Kara hopped down from the ledge of the balcony and leaned against the open doorway with a grin.  Lena leaned back in her chair and capped her pen.

“It’s part of the job, you know,” Kara said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one hip.  

“My schedule is part of your job?”

“Well, you’re part of National City,” she shrugged.  “It’s my job to make sure you’re, you know.  Safe.  Happy.  Healthy.”

“I see.”

“So, are you?”

“Would you like to come in, Supergirl?” Kara grinned at her again and took a seat on her couch.  Lena poured two glasses of water before she joined her, and Kara accepted hers with both hands.

“So, are you?” Kara said again when Lena was settled beside her.  

“You had a big day, I hear,” Lena smiled at her, and Kara laughed and shook her head.  “All part of the job, I suppose.”

“It feels awful of me, but these days are starting to feel like less of an accomplishment, and more of a day-job.  Night-job,” she corrected, and then looked completely surprised at herself.  “Oh,” she sat up a little straighter.  “That’s not what I meant to say at all.”

“Don’t worry,” Lena shook her head and let one hand rest on Kara’s knee.  “It doesn’t sound awful to me.”  Kara took a breath relaxed a little.

“So, do you ever go home for the day, or is this couch a pull-out?” Kara joked, and Lena shifted to prop her arm against the back of the couch and lean into it.

“Are you propositioning me, Supergirl?”

“I,” Kara jumped back a few inches.  “No, I,” she said, and Lena laughed so genuinely that Kara stopped fumbling and just watched, a smile tugging at one side of her mouth.

“I apologize,” Lena said as her laughter died down and she swiped quickly at one of her eyes.  “I so rarely get the opportunity to tease a superhero.”

“Oh,” Kara tried very hard not to grin, but really only succeeded with one side of her mouth.  “That’s part of the job, too.”

 ---

“Is this okay?”

Lena had to check.  Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do right now was pull back from Kara’s arms, but she had to check.  Kara was warm against her, and the fingernails scraping through Lena’s hair were driving her crazy, and she felt Kara nod against her as soft lips met the side of her neck.  She melted into it, hands dragging down Kara’s sides and then up underneath her shirt to rest tightly against her hips.  She pushed forward until Kara was pressed against the counter, and Kara gasped at the jolt, and Lena never wanted to do anything ever again that didn’t make her make that sound.  Her hands moved down to the backs of Kara’s thighs, but before she could tug her up onto the counter, Kara pushed one hand flat against her chest and stopped, breathing heavily into her shoulder.

“Wait,” she said, and Lena dropped her hands completely.  “No, it’s okay, I just,” Kara made a frustrated noise, and Lena took a small step back.  “We need to talk.”

“Oh,” Lena said, trying to calm her breathing and her heart and god, was it always so warm in here?  She took another step back and Kara had to grab her hand to stop her from retreating completely.

“I want this,” Kara said, crouching a little to catch Lena’s eyes, and holding her gaze until Lena gave her a small nod.  “I want this, but we need to talk before,” she paused.  “Before.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to sit?”

“If you’d like.”

Kara’s grip on her hand was tight as she led her around to the couch, and she sat angled so their knees knocked.

“I don’t know how to tell someone this,” Kara gave a short laugh as she covered her mouth with her free hand.  “I’ve never done it before.”  Lena squeezed her hand, and Kara looked up at her with uncertain eyes.  “You deserve to know what this - what we’re becoming - who you’re -”

“Kara,” Lena breathed, and Kara gave another nervous laugh.  “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I really do.”

“I understand.”

“No,” she shook he head.  “I don’t think you do.”

“Kara, you don’t have to say it,” Lena said, and Kara stared at her.  “You don’t have to,” she said again, softly, because Kara was so still that she was sure she’d shatter right there in front of her.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara finally whispered, closing her eyes as Lena’s hands tightened around hers.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded.  

“You knew that.”  Lena shrugged and leaned in to press her lips to Kara’s cheek.

“I know you.”

\---

Keeping their relationship a secret made sense.  A Luthor dating anybody would signal a media frenzy, and increased focus on Kara Danvers would be good for no one.  And a Super dating a Luthor would be the story of a lifetime, and once that broke the internet it would be just a matter of time before the entire world knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl.  Those, at least, we Lena’s reasons for agreeing to keep it quiet.  To be honest, she didn’t need her own reasons.  She had committed to following Kara’s lead from the start, and that hadn’t changed.  Kara’s reasons were much more dramatic, and involved intricate scenarios Lena could never imagine on her own, and her explanations included props, and sometimes Lena had to read off a script Kara had prepared.

Either way, Lena didn’t really understand why they were keeping the secret from Alex.  Well, Kara said that’s what the plan was, but she was currently sitting much closer than was strictly friendly, and the hand resting on her thigh was a little too high to be platonic.  Alex and Maggie sat on the couch across from them and were decidedly Not Looking At Them.

“So how did you convince this bakery to deliver cakes to your apartment?” Maggie asked, picking at the plate in her lap.

“I asked them to,” Kara shrugged.

“Yeah, but they closed like four hours ago.”

“Kara keeps them in business,” Alex said.  She flicked a bit of frosting at Kara, but it didn’t land and Kara stuck her tongue out at her.

“Well, I kind of have to,” Kara laughed, elbowing Lena gently.  “It’s the only place in town that caters to Lena’s ridiculous half-caf-extra-hot weirdo drinks adequately enough for her.”  Lena cleared her throat and smiled through a nod while Maggie raised her eyebrows at Alex, and Alex punched her in the shoulder.

“You liked the last weirdo drink I got,” Lena said, and honestly, how was that supposed to be helpful.

“That’s because it was hot chocolate with a fancy name.  You know, if you don’t like coffee, you don’t have to order it.”

“I like coffee fine,” Lena sniffed.  Kara grinned and nudged at Lena’s side with her fingertips until she crumpled into her.  Alex coughed.

“It’s getting late,” Maggie made a show of yawning.

“You have that big, uh,” Alex nodded to Maggie, but came up empty.

“Case,” Maggie supplied.

“Right, yes, big case.  We should go.”

“Are you sure? You barely had any cake,” Kara said, turning from Lena with a frown.

“Yep,” Alex said at the same time that Maggie said, “I had three pieces.”

Kara got their jackets, and they all made plans for the next movie night, and Kara kissed Lena before the door was even shut behind them.

“God, it’s so hard to just be friends like that,” Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and leaning her forehead against her shoulder.

“Okay,” Lena said.  She wasn't going to be the one to break it to her.

 --- 

It’s not that Lena wasn’t comfortable around Alex.  They’d spent many game nights and movie marathons together on the couch in the living room, with Kara flitting around them with an endless supply of snacks, and Maggie nudging her feet up against Alex under a blanket, and Winn chattering on keeping the tone light.  But Lena could count on one hand the times they’ve been left alone together, and never in her life has she been more grateful that neither one of them felt the need to fill silences.

“Kara’s on her way,” Alex spoke up finally, and okay, maybe one of them felt the need.  She gestured to the phone on the table and said, “She called.”

Lena nodded and ran her fingers along the kitchen counter.  Silence settled between them again, and Alex huffed.  She looked like she wanted to say something else, but turned away and found something to fiddle with every time she got close to it.  Just as Alex was liberating a beer from the fridge, they heard the key in the lock and both sighed in relief.

“ _Good,”_ Kara breathed as she rushed through the door.  “You’re both here, I’m sorry I’m so late - God, Snapper, he - you know what, it doesn’t matter.  Are you both ready?”  Lena and Alex shared a look before Alex shrugged.

“Yep.”

“Great.  I just have to shower quick, and we can go.”

“Quick-quick, or just quick?” Alex said hopefully, pushing her index finger into the table and leaning up on her toes.

“Just quick,” Kara tsked, and Alex deflated a little.  “You know my lines are clear.”  She sent a smile Lena’s way, who responded with one of her own.  “Oh, and I ordered food on the way, it should be here any minute.”  She disappeared into the bedroom, and Alex shrugged one shoulder at Lena before collapsing into the couch.  Kara did have very strict rules for when she could and could not use her powers - it helped her separate her lives.  Using super-speed for things like showering or cleaning were strictly off limits.  Unless, you know, there was a really good reason.  They heard a door slam and the shower kick on, and still, neither spoke until the doorbell rang.

“Kara,” Lena called over her shoulder, volume more for show than anything else.  “Your food,” she called again, grabbing the bags and unpacking them at the counter.  

“Yes!” Kara’s voice came from the bathroom.  “Can you bring me a curry puff?”  Lena looked uncertain, and when she looked up from the take out containers, Alex’s eyebrows were raised.

“Ah,” Lena said.  “I suppose I should,” she shook her head.  “Perhaps it would be more appropriate if,” she tried, but had no idea what would be more appropriate.  She sighed and let her shoulders sag a little, but grabbed the container and marched into the bedroom, ignoring Alex’s wide-eyed stare the entire way.  

“God, thank you so much,” Kara leaned out of the shower and ate a whole curry puff from Lena’s hand in one bite.  “I’m starving.  I skipped lunch.”

“Kara, are we sure this is the message you’d like to send your sister?”

“She knows I get crazy when I skip a meal.”

“Okay.”

 ---

“I want to tell Alex about us.”

Lena looked up from her dinner with wide eyes, but Kara held up a hand before she could say anything.  She’d been quiet all evening, fussing over the dishes in the sink and the laundry she had forgotten to fold, and Lena knew that is was best to just give her a minute to organize her feelings.  “I know we said it was safer this way, but these secrets are killing me.”  Lena put her fork down and folded her hands together in front of her as Kara stood from the table and started to pace.

“I tell her everything,” Kara folded one arm over her stomach and covered her face with the other.  “It took so much for her to tell me about Maggie, and I hate keeping this from her.  I feel like I’m lying every time she asks me how I am, or how my weekend was, or what I did after work.  She wants so badly for me to be as happy as she is, and I _really_ want to tell her things like how green your eyes are in the morning, and how sweet and _soft_ you are when nobody is around - and sometimes even when they are - and that I’ve never felt like this about anyone or anything before, and _please_ say something before I combust.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena nodded, making sure to speak softly and standing to reach out to the frantic girl across from her.  “It’s just,” she paused and looked a little unsure of herself, which was a position she was wholly unfamiliar with, “I thought you had already told her.”  Kara stopped pacing.

“What?”

“And, I just want to remind you that _you_ thought it would be safer this way.   _I_ have millions of dollars invested in security systems and sleep quite soundly.”

“No, what about Alex?  Why would you think I already told her?”

“Kara.”

Kara folded both arms across her chest now and turned to face Lena directly,and Lena sighed because she had been waiting for this conversation, but she hadn’t been looking forward to it.

“You’re not the best at secrets,” she said as gently as she could, and Kara gasped.

“I beg your pardon,” she said when she was done stuttering through a pointedly incredulous laugh.  “I am great at secrets.”

“I love you,” Lena stepped forward and took Kara’s hands in her own.  “But you’re not.  And if you think that you behave platonically toward me in her presence, we need to have a talk.”

“I keep the _biggest_ secret,” Kara shook her head.  Lena pursed her lips.  “Actively.”  They were quiet for a beat, and then another, and then one more before Kara’s eyes flicked around the living room anxiously.

“Okay,” Lena nodded and dropped her hands, moving back around the table to continue her meal.  “So, you want to tell Alex?”  

“I,” Kara looked confused.  “Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Kara still looked a little confused, but she sat back down at the table.  She was halfway through her mountain of potstickers and lo mein before she dropped her fork and sighed.  

“You have to tell me,” she said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on.”

Lena sighed, set her fork down again and said, “Literally everyone knows you’re Supergirl,” and Kara just stared at her.  Lena waited for three whole minutes before she picked her fork up.  

“That’s impossible,” she finally said, more of a whisper than anything else.

“I honestly thought you knew,” Lena said.  “Well, I mean, at first.”

“That’s im _poss_ ible.”  Lena hummed, taking the opportunity to steal a potsticker from Kara’s plate while she was distracted.  “I would know if they knew,” she shook her head.  Lena waved her fork towards the take out containers beside them.

“You only ever order two portions of potstickers from this place, and I have never seen any less than three bags full arrive.”

“They have big portions,” Kara said.  “That’s why I order from there.”

“The delivery guy winks at you when you tip him and tells you to have a _super_ night.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“When you first met me, you told me you arrived via flying bus.”

“That doesn’t count,” Kara’s ears turned a little pink at that one.  “You fluster me.”

“Okay,” Lena nodded.  “I’ll take that back because I like it when you blush.  Last week, four edible arrangements were sent to your office from different elementary schools around the city.”

“They,” Kara trailed off.  “No, that,” she tried again.  “Okay, full disclosure, I didn’t read the cards.  I felt awful, but those pineapple stars are delicious.”

“You get free danishes from the bakery because they have a _Super_ Special special.  Every day.”

“Oh my god,” Kara’s head fell into her hands.

“It’s sweet,” Lena said.  “They love you.  No one will tell.  It’s all of National City’s little secret.”

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Kara groaned between her fingers.  Lena bit her lip.

“What about that time you forgot you weren’t wearing your suit under your clothes and took to the skies half naked?”

“Oh my _god,”_ Kara groaned again.  Maybe sometimes perspective wasn’t helpful.

 ---

Lena knew there was an explosion.  The walls of her office cracked open, and her desk splintered, and something was on fire.  Maybe more than one something.  Maybe everything.  She knew there was an explosion, and she knew it had everything to do with her last name, and she knew this wouldn’t be the last time she watched the world literally crumble around her.  What she didn’t know, now, was where she was, or what exactly knocked her out, or when she could expect to regain the use of her muscles.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Where is she?”

The room was spinning and she felt a little like she might tip off the side of the bed if she kept her eyes open for very long.  Every color seemed muted, or too bright, or _wrong._ She felt like someone’s hands were covering her ears, but Lena picked out Kara’s voice through everything else.  She wanted to call out, but her tongue was heavy, and someone was poking her arm with something sharp, and she had to shut her eyes tightly to try to make sense of any one piece of this situation.

“It’s _not_ that bad,” she heard again, closer now.

“Get out of my way, Alex.”  Kara.  That was Kara.  She felt soft hands against her face, her neck, her chest.  She heard a shaky sort of hiccup, and it took more effort than expected to open her eyes. The bright blur in front of her let out a very wet laugh, and Lena focused very hard on the blue eyes that were not spinning at the same rate as the rest of the room.

“You’re okay,” Kara said, and then something else that was too soft for her to make out, so she just closed her eyes and have a small nod.  “She’s okay?” Kara had turned away, she could tell, but didn’t stop touching her, which was good.  It made her feel less floaty.

“We need to keep her tonight,” Alex said.  “But she’s okay.”

“She’s okay,” Kara breathed.

“Kara, we need to discuss you breaking protocol.  J’onn is -”

“Can we do this later?”

“Not really,” Alex was getting louder.

“Please, Alex, just a minute?”  There was a pause, and Lena felt everything get a little quieter, a little less fuzzy, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Kara clearly in front of her, eyes wide and pleading with her sister.  Alex caught Lena’s eye from her spot in the doorway and sighed, looking both concerned and supremely uncomfortable.

“You have three minutes before I run out of excuses,” she said as the door clicked shut behind her.

“Kara.”

Kara spun to face her - she couldn’t tell if she used her super speed or not.

“Lena,” she breathed.

“You’re not being very subtle.”

“That’s the first thing you say to me?”

“You should tell her.”

“You’re okay, by the way,” Kara said with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell her later.”  Kara climbed up on Lena’s bed and nudged her until there was enough room for her to curl next to her.  The weight of Kara’s head against her shoulder was - helpful.  She felt grounded and warm and 100% more tethered, and the room stood still, finally, as Kara’s hand skimmed across her stomach and grabbed hold of her hip.

“Not subtle,” Lena said again before shutting her eyes, and this time, the floating felt nice.

 ---

“You shouldn’t be up.”

“Don’t mother me,” Lena waved off Kara’s grabby hands and leaned into the cane she was stuck with until her leg healed.  Kara’s apartment was bright, and comfortable, and she had finally learned how to feel at home here, but Kara had been hovering for days, and Lena just wanted to walk to the bathroom by herself every once in awhile.

“Don’t tell me how to help you,” Kara clucked back at her while Alex tried very hard to look busy with her bottle of beer.  Kara had been jittery all night, and Alex was doing her best to give her some space and maybe pretend she didn’t have eyes.  “Have you eaten?”

“You dropped seven pizzas on my balcony this afternoon.  You didn’t even stop, you just threw them.  Jess nearly had a heart attack.”

“You should give her a raise,” Alex nodded from the couch.  Lena considered her for a moment and then nodded back.

“But did you _eat_ them?”

“Not all of them,” Lena said.  She took a bottle of water from the fridge and wished for something stronger.  Kara wouldn’t allow it while she was healing.  She caught Kara’s glare and said, “Nobody can eat seven pizzas, Kara.”  

“So what movie did we just _have_ to watch that I had to cancel my plans for?” Alex finally spoke up and Lena sent her a silent thank-you-nod.  She really appreciated that they could communicate almost entirely through stilted body language.

“Maggie cancelled your plans,” Kara corrected.  She lowered her glasses and stared down a bag of microwave popcorn until it popped on the kitchen counter.  Lena raised her eyebrows at her and she shrugged.  “It was an emergency.”

“Yeah, but then I made plans to drink a bottle of wine and marathon Battlestar Galactica, _which_ I had to cancel.”

“Those don’t count as plans.  Those are sad plans,” Kara shook her head and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“I was present for the Desperate Housewives Marathon of 2015, so you can get right off that high horse of yours.”

“I have to tell you something,” Kara finally shouted, arms straight at her sides, eyes closed.

“Oh,” Alex said, eyes wides, hands up in front of her.  “No movie?” Lena gave her a look over Kara’s shoulder, but Alex’s smile just got sweeter.

“I know this might come as a surprise,” Kara started, relaxing her shoulders and pushing her hands down flat in front of her.  “Maybe we should sit.  For this.  Do you want to sit?”

“I am sitting.”

“Maybe I should sit.”

“Maybe you should just tell me,” Alex said.  “Or at least give me some popcorn while I wait out your episode.”  Kara gave her a look, and Alex’s grin dropped into a Very Serious Face.  “No, you’re right, I’m sorry.  Please continue.”

“You may have noticed recently some changes in behavior,” Kara started slowly, looking to Lena for help.  

“Maybe I should give you two a moment,” Lena said, gesturing toward the bedroom, but Kara gave her a panicked look and Alex stood to snatch one of Kara’s hands in her own, and everything about their body language was confusing Lena.  She stood stuck, halfway between planted firmly in the room and completely fleeing the scene.

“Stay,” Alex said gently, and Kara swallowed and let out a long breath.

“Lena and I are dating,” she said, softly, firmly, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenching.  Alex waited for her to relax a little, before she ducked her head to catch Kara’s eyes with a smile.

“Yeah,” she said.  

“What?” Kara’s voice cracked, and Lena took a few steps forward to rest a hand at the small of Kara’s back.  

“Maggie said I should act surprised, but I’m not going to pretend with you,” Alex said.  She sent a half smile across to Lena, and then a full one to Kara, who looked like she was beyond emotion completely.  “I’m glad you found someone.”

“I told you you’re bad at secrets,” Lena teased softly, nudging Kara’s back before getting swatted away.

“So not the time, babe.”  Alex took a step back at that, though.

“Damn it,” she said, shaking her head.  Kara looked confused.  “I bet Maggie $20 you weren’t up to pet names yet.”

“You should really stop betting her,” Lena said.

“I’m going to win one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for making it all the way to the end of this.  
> come say hi on tumblr at [smallamountsofmonster](https://smallamountsofmonster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
